


Love like an ache in the jaw...

by the_architects_plan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seth, Bállins, Coming Untouched, Consent, Dom Finn, Fingering, Finn isn’t impressed, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seth is a little shit, Spanking, Sub Seth, Teasing, That poor taxi driver..., top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_architects_plan/pseuds/the_architects_plan
Summary: Seth wants Finn in every way possible, but not before ensuring he’ll get exactly what he’s set out for.





	1. On the rocks

Thick fog hung in the air, heavy like the lungs of a smoker, clogging up the sky with a muggy layer of moist cloud that sat motionless over the horizon. The night was not particularly pleasant, but Seth had made the effort to go out; it’d been a rather boring affair lately, sitting by himself on a Friday night, so he’d decided tonight was the night to let go a little.

Finn met him later at the bar, dressed up from head to toe, an ivory shirt with a sparkling chain connecting his collar and jet black trousers that stayed true to his slim frame, hugging his toned thighs and meeting his polished chelsea boots at the ankle. Out of the corner of his eye, Seth caught the image of Finn’s figure approaching, almost salivating at the way he looked. He’d greeted Finn with a kiss to the cheek, pulling his chair out for him and prompting him to sit down; and so it begins.

“Evenin’ Seth, how’s it going?” Finn questions, his voice low and suave, filling the atmosphere around them and igniting a desperate fire in the pit of Seth’s stomach. “Doing good, and yourself?” he responded, trying his best to conceal his desire. “Better for seeing you, baby.” Finn chuckled, politely beckoning over the barman to mix some drinks for them.

“Two whiskies on the rocks, please”.

And promptly, two glasses arrived on the bar, the ice clicking against them and the amber liquid moving over and around. Finn and Seth both grasped their tumblers, clinking them together and sipping them at the same time, feeling the burn in the back of their throats, and for Seth, the burn in the pit of his stomach. He wanted Finn. Bad.

Without making a sound, he slipped his hand under the counter, snaking it onto the crotch of Finn’s trousers and palming his member roughly.

“S-Seth, not here...” Finn gestured, his eyebrows raising and his hands dropping Seth’s back into his own lap. Seth obliged reluctantly, longing for Finn’s touch, instead aiming to draw him in by his own means. Teasing. His yearning was never going to cease, so he instead went straight for Finn’s vulnerability. Jealousy. The only time Seth would ever consider flirting with anyone other than Finn, was to get his attention. Means to an end, and all that. But every time, it worked just in his favour, making Finn envious to the point of slight irritation; the more snarky he became, the rougher and more pleasurable the act to come would be.

So that’s exactly what Seth did. Shooting his most lustful gaze at the barman, swirling his drink in his hand and biting his lip when they met eyes. Finn was furious. He felt an animalistic sense arise in his stomach, one of anger, betrayal... arousal. Seth brought out the best in Finn, but also his biggest frailty; concern.

Finn loved Seth so intensely, so unconditionally, that it physically hurt him to see Seth with anybody else. His whole heart belonged to Seth and he would do anything for him, especially punishing him for being a disloyal boy. (Quite tamely, as he knew Seth would only ever mess with his feelings in order to tease him.)

“Seth... we’re leaving.”

Sharp and succinct, the words left Finn’s lips, landing in Seth’s ear. Just what he wanted, but he wasn’t done yet. He rose from his stool, but proceeded to slightly unbutton his shirt and fan around, pretending that it had all of a sudden gotten very hot in the room. In fact, it was the heat burning in his groin rising up to his cheeks, driving him insane for the feeling of Finn’s lips on his skin, only making Finn more wound up and ready for Seth to pay the price for his teasing.

They had made their way into a taxi, a cab with fat tyres and glossy paint that glistened like Seth’s round and fake-innocent eyes. Finn got in first, pulling himself straight and adjusting his trousers to hide some of the arousal Seth had caused him. He suavely greeted the driver, naturally acting as if nothing had happened. Following casually, Seth dumped himself into the car, slightly annoyed by the lack of alcohol in his system (they had left the bar extremely prematurely after all) but in good spirits.

Those spirits however, were of ill intention. One of the seven sins. _Lust_.

Without much of a fuss, the car began to trundle its way to their house, the driver at this point paying no attention to Finn and Seth. That is, until Seth began to grow impatient, needy almost, regretting how far he'd pushed his little game. Jealousy brought out Finn’s dominant side which Seth had been craving, aching to see all night. Wet nips and kisses made their way onto Finn’s neck and chest along with Seth’s hands, which Finn made all the effort to ignore.

He was cold, so shallow in his denial, so resistant to persuasion, so sharp with his stern gaze that didn’t once cross Seth’s direction. By this point, the driver was beginning to show concern, looking into the mirror occasionally to check that they weren’t up to no good, occasionally calling out quiet suggestions to “get a room”. Both Seth and Finn ignored, and upon their arrival at Finn’s house, he paid their fare succinctly and returned to Seth in the doorway.

“Fuckin’ naughty bastard... making a show in public, gonna have to teach you a lesson, Rollins...” Finn muttered, his accent spiking, causing a light moan to escape Seth’s mouth. By no means would he be holding back tonight, they’d been in the house only a few minutes and had barely managed to close the door before Finn abruptly pinned Seth face-first against the wall, laying a heavy smack on his clothed backside that stung as if he was completely exposed.

“Fuck, Finn, _please_...”

Something primal had sparked within Finn. Something deep within him that echoed in his mind and heart, a type of darkness, not one that could harm Seth, just one that made Finn want to give him everything he deserved and more.

“You don’t get to make demands baby, you gotta own up to what you’ve done and earn my trust back” Finn shot back coldly, flipping Seth over and pushing him in the direction of their bedroom.

This was what Seth was hoping for. He got off on praise, and as soon as he began to play ball, Finn would lay it all upon him and make him feel one in a million- one in seven billion. But for now, there was a little more work to do. Building Finn up, showing him that all the jealousy was worth it for this, and if that meant a little degradation first, it was worth it (one might even say, a bonus).

They reached the bedroom, messily kissing, breaking only to breath until reaching the bed, where Finn bends Seth over, yanking down his trousers and boxers just far enough to expose his ass and adding another sharp smack to compliment the reddening fresh from earlier.

“Colours?” Finn demands, reassuring Seth that ultimately the scene is in both of their hands, and if anything gets too much, there’s always the option to stop. That’s what Seth loves; no matter how rough they got, Finn would never, ever, cross the line.

“Green is good, Orange is check in, Red is stop. Hound is full stop.”

“Good. I’m going to spank you, and you’re going to count them. Miss one and I start again. Colour?”

“Green.”

With that, Finn laid down the initial slap, connecting his palm against the already slight raised skin, the sound reverberating around the room, making his cock twitch.

“One, t-thank you Finn.”

Another slap.

“Fuck, t-two, thank you Finn.”

Finn noticed the slip up, pinching Seth’s backside as punishment for the swear.

“Good sluts don’t swear. Start again.”

Seth continued receiving, thanking, whimpering until he couldn’t take anymore; by the last hit he was rutting against the bed, rock solid and trying to get some kind of relief from his intense arousal.

“Please Finn, _please_... I need you, I’m s-sorry, I’m yours, I mean it” Seth sobbed.

“So desperate for me, such a dirty boy, you wanted this all along didn’t you?” Finn chuckles in response, rubbing his rough fingertips over the burning skin. Seth could only whimper at the thought of Finn actually having mercy on him at this early stage.

“Turn around, on your knees. I want that filthy whore mouth of yours to show me the respect you were lacking earlier.”

Almost tripping over himself in the process, Seth rushed to the floor, unzipping Finn’s trousers and taking out his member, admiring the size. He quickly set to work, suckling on the tip before hollowing his cheeks and taking Finn in as far as he could, eliciting a quiet moan. He could feel Finn holding back, trying not to buck his hips, so he cast a glance up into Finn’s icy eyes and gave a small nod.

Taking full advantage of Seth’s permission, Finn began to rock into Seth’s mouth, panting slightly at the feeling of Seth’s slick mouth around his dick and trying his best not to let go because _god_ , _this_ _felt_ _good_.

“F-fuck, baby boy, you look so pretty with your mouth stuffed... gotta stop, you’re gonna make me-“ Finn huffs as he pulls out, petting Seth’s hair and pulling him upright. At this point Seth looked thoroughly fucked out, his lips cherry red and covered in saliva, and his manhood painfully hard against his boxers, which hadn’t been fully pulled down after earlier’s spanking.

“Colour?”

“ _Green_ , Finn fuck- I need you now!”

“Good boys don’t say bad words Seth... get your clothes off and we’ll see how much you deserve it.”


	2. Sail me home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Seth get down to business.

Seth had never moved so quickly.Clothes hurriedly became strewn across the floor and Finn had a devilish glint in his eyes that made Seth shudder.

He’d clambered onto the bed hastily, immediately taking up Finn’s favourite position for him to be in- on his hands and knees, ass in the air, showing _everything_ he has to offer.

 

Ready and waiting, Seth whined, rutting his hips and trying to get some friction to relieve even an ounce of his arousal. Finn could be so cruel in the best way, and the sweetest part? Only Seth knew. 

 

All of the fans, the others in the locker room, their friends- everybody thought Finn was nothing but a sweetheart, the man with the world’s brightest smile who could do no harm, but Seth knew him better than that. How would anybody else know about all the welts, bite-marks, bruises and abrasions left by Finn that felt like fire under his clothes when he thought about them? 

Seth loved having reminders of Finn’s mouth, Finn’s hands, Finn’s body all over him, but for his eyes only.

 

Finn had always been one for making Seth submit to him however he could; with punishment, pain, whatever he liked.The most sadistic part? None of that could possibly turn him on as much as seeing Seth begging, _pleading_ , not caring who hears, sweat and tears all over his clammy face with hair tangled and sticking to his forehead.

 

“What a fuckin’ sight this is.”

 

Seth could sense all of the blood draining from his head and rushing south, letting out a soft moan just at the sound of Finn’s voice. Footsteps boomed louder and louder in his ears, Finn’s presence was looming over him and he practically sobbed as Finn finally pressed his tongue flat against his pucker because _fucking_ _god_ , _his_ _mouth_ _is_ _heaven_.

 

“Gonna fuck you with my tongue until you’re begging for me to fill you...colour?“

 

“Green, F-Finn, please!”

 

Finn licked thick stripes over Seth’s hole, occasionally stopping to bite into his muscular backside, savouring the metallic tang that periodically made an appearance with the fresh, mauve marks he left. He ate Seth’s ass like a man starved, delving his tongue deep into Seth’s tight hole, slipping in a single finger to crook up and loosen him.

 

“God, your arse is incredible, such a needy bitch, taking my fingers so easily...” Finn mutters, adding a second finger; he considered adding a third but decided he’d show some clemency, stopping briefly to reach for the nightstand and squeeze some lube out of a small bottle onto his fingers.

 

Seth hissed at the sensation of cool liquid coating Finn’s fingers as he inserted a third. He was relentless, never really ceasing to use his mouth but arching his fingers up to reach exactly the spot that made Seth whine.

 

Coherent words were no longer a part of Seth’s vocabulary, his roster now consisting mainly of Finn’s name and quiet begging and panting. He was close, so close, and Finn could tell by the way Seth’s tanned muscles strained and his breathing became more frequent and high-pitched.

 

“F-Finn! Please, I can’t! I’m, I’m-“

 

Not yet. The smaller man withdrew his fingers, just circling the rim of Seth’s hole with one of them, leaving Seth on the verge of tears, pleading for release. Exactly what Finn wanted, and blissfully easy to make happen. He wanted Seth to sob, to implore, to use every fibre of his being to beg for it, just like Finn knew he would.

 

“Beg, baby boy. Tell me how much you need my cock.”

 

Seth’s face somehow managed to flush more than it already was; his member ached and his entire body felt like it was being consumed by the white hot heat of arousal and desperation Finn evoked in him. Somehow, there was still an ember of rebellion amongst those roaring flames, and Seth buried his face into the pillow, dropping his hips to the bed to try his hardest to get some friction.

 

“No.” A harsh slap to Seth’s backside punctuated Finn’s words. “Use your words, use that pretty fucking voice and tell me, now.”

 

Seth had to give in. No ounce of him could muster up the will to resist. His cock ached and was solid, a violent shade of pink dusting over it; essentially thinking for him instead of his brain. All of him, every cell, every tissue, yearned for Finn. Seth needed him, now.

 

“Finn, p-please! I need you so bad, need to feel you inside me... god, fuck- please...”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please, fuck me, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, just please-“

 

Finn smiles at that, hushing Seth and helping him move onto his back.

 

“There’s my good boy, gonna give you what you need, wanna see you...” he whispers into Seth’s ear, brushing a thumb over his lip and stroking his cheek. 

 

Both of them got tested frequently, so Finn felt no need to get a condom, only reaching away from Seth temporarily to grab some more lube to coat his member, lining the head up with Seth’s pucker.

 

“This still okay, baby?” Finn checks, smoothing a hand over the curvature of Seth’s ass.

 

“Green, yes, Finn- get in me!”

 

“Rough? Or d’you want me to pound that sweet ass nice and slow, hm?”

 

“Rough, p-please...”

 

Finn chuckled, knowing Seth like the back of his hand, he could’ve guessed that’d be the option he’d go with. He pushed in smoothly, burying his cock to the hilt, Seth jolting his head back in pleasure from the feeling of Finn’s member stretching him open. Stilling for a moment, he met eyes with Seth who nodded, allowing Finn permission to move.

 

Finn’s pace was brutal and unfaltering, snapping his hips against Seth and digging his fingertips into Seth’s rear.

 

“Fuck! Finn- ohhh, god.... Right there!” Seth moaned wantonly. Finn knew he was ramming directly into Seth’s prostate, and he wouldn’t last much longer. He could could feel himself getting closer, his rhythm stuttering slightly and a hot coil of pressure building in his abdomen. 

 

“F-fuck baby... you close?”

 

“C-close Finn, need to... god, I’m gonna-“

 

“I’m there too baby- gonna fill your ass up...”

 

“Finn! F-fuck I’m, I’m cumming!” Seth screamed, a choked moan escaped his lips as his entire body convulsed from the pleasure, Finn letting out a deep groan as he released his seed into Seth’s hole, pushed over the edge by his ass pulsing around his cock.

 

Both of them lay for a moment trying to regain their breath, chuckling in the afterglow, the scent of sex heavy in the air. Finn recovers first, getting up to clean them both with a damp cloth retrieved from the bathroom, then tending to the small welts and bruises on Seth’s skin, pressing light kisses over the small, reddish blemishes.

 

“So, I’m that good at fucking you, you come untouched now?” Finn laughs, flashing a wide smile and looking rather proud of himself.

 

Seth blushes, gently elbowing Finn and pressing a kiss to his check.

 

“I’d been craving you all night, idiot, it wasn’t that hard” he jests, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, but both our dicks were!” Finn jokes with a smirk, Seth shaking his head with a grin.

 

“Shhhhh, kiss me before I get sick of your dumb jokes...” Seth chides, cupping Finn’s cheek in his hand and pressing their mouths together, savouring the taste of Finn’s swollen bottom lip (he bites down on them a lot during sex, preferring to keep quiet and hold back his moans, unless he’s bottoming).

 

They disconnect and gaze into each other’s eyes for a second, exchanging a look of love.

 

“You’re perfect, babe, in every way. Even when you’re a little shit and make me jealous. I love you”

 

“So sappy...” Seth laughs. “I love you too, Finn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos or comment, I’d love to get some of your opinions/ideas for inprovement. (Also sorry for the lateness, I’ve been struggling with health issues recently so I’ve not been writing as frequently :/ )

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently it didn’t take me long to start writing smut. Sorry if it sucks! But I’m a sucker for Ballins, so what’s a guy to do? Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading! (The next chapter will be uploaded within the next few days!)


End file.
